nscfandomcom-20200222-history
Ugaly in the Nation Song Contest
]] Ugaly has participated in the contest six times, the first participation was in NSC IV. The national broadcaster to handle contest related affairs is Lurkovision. They haven't been the most impressive nation in the contest, often finishing in the bottom 5 or missing out qualification in the semifinal. However, in the ongoing NSC 9, they have finally managed to qualify for the first time. NSC4 The very first national final featured three entries. Before the final, an internal selection was held to select the musical style of all participants, which became metal. Then the final was held as a public selection, with the decision being made 100% of internet votes. Rammstein had a clear victory and was sent to Arjastan as the very first entry for Ugaly, where they finished at the very bottom, only recieving points from 3 nations. NSC5 Ugaly returned for a second attempt, this time without a specific decision in musical style. The final was in the same format as previously, but confusion arose when one of the participants, the Kong Family, had not been selected by LV, but instead had wrote themselves into it. Despite this, they were approved to compete. In the final result, two songs had finished on the same amount of votes, and the decision of the winner was decided by the back-up jury. Soundgarden emerged victorious and was sent to Hibernia. They finished very low, 21:st out of 24, but it was admitted by the Ugly people as a good improvement, seeing as they recieved points from a lot more nations, including 10 points from the host nation and even 12 points from Reym-L-Dneurb. Interestingly, Ugaly also gave 12 points to Reym-L-Dneurb in this edition. NSC6 With the introduction of a semifinal, Ugaly had to qualify because of Soundgarden's disappointing result in NSC5. Three entries were chosen for the national final, but one of the participants was disqualified early when it was revealed that he was planning a rude coup during the live broadcast. Mono won the selection and was sent to the semifinal in Bokia, where they unfortunately failed to qualify, being 18 points away from the 12:th nation. This has been noted as Ugaly's only participation to date where the entry wasn't within any genre of rock. NSC7 Once again, Ugaly had to compete in the semifinal. This time, a band was chosen beforehand to sing all three songs in the national final, who returned from the previous edition after finishing second after Mono. The winning song, The Wicker Man, was performed by Iron Maiden in Spila. They too failed to qualify, ending at 25:th place with 47 points. NSC8 This time, Ugaly didn't have a national selection process. This was due to a reconstruction of the nation's broadcasting system, meaning limited access to television for the whole population. The band Guano Apes was chosen internally to compete with the song Big in Japan in the semifinal in Gabriel. They ended up two places below qualification, with a 12 point difference from place 13. NSC9 Once again, there was no national final. After the third consecutive elimination, the head of the Ugly delegation took it upon himself to try and establish the nation's honor in the contest, this time being held in Astoria. Donning a costume, complete with a top hat and a cane, he danced and mimed to Taco's disco cover of Puttin' on the Ritz. He became the first participant from Ugaly to ever qualify from the semifinal. However he will manage in the final is yet to be known. Spinoff participations The Eurovision Special 2 result has been noted as the lowest final score of any nation in any edition of the contest to date, including point reductions from missing votes. This is also the only time a nation has recieved points from only one voting country. Score statistics Spinoff contests not included. Votes for Ugaly Individual Total *1) Reym-L-Dneurb: 24 *2) Hibernia: 12 *3) Sunland: 10 *4) Escotia: 10 *5) Alinta: 9 *6) Galataland: 8 *6) Lolee: 8 *6) Xorentia: 8 *9) Cicvara: 6 *10) Spila: 5 *11) Noizeland: 4 *12) Adamsburg: 3 *13) Lost Isle: 2 *14) Bokia: 2 *15) Arjastan: 1 *15) Medina: 1 *15) Belvist: 1 Ugaly has yet to recieve points from the following nations: Altharia, Andromeda, Astoria, Begonia, Gabriel, Giggshood, Instir, Manotto, Mountbatten Island, Phinechendza, Romeria, Rotterdamus, Saksjaowie, Salona, Tomstria, United States of Carmen, Venera and Yaponesia. Ugaly never recieved points from Brugia or Maccha-Bently, they never participated along with Eurora, Isaria, Magna Grecia or Reignland. Votes from Ugaly Individual Total :If a nation was given points in both the semifinal and the final of the same edition, only the highest score is counted *1) Reym-L-Dneurb: 22 *2) Maccha-Brugia: 17 *3) Bokia: 15 *4) Maccha-Bently: 14 *5) Adamsburg: 13 *6) Galataland: 12 *7) Begonia: 12 *8) Phinechendza: 10 *8) Sunland: 10 *10) Gabriel: 10 *11) Escotia: 10 *12) Alinta: 9 *13) Giggshood: 8 *13) Arjastan: 8 *15) Spila: 8 *16) Xorentia: 8 *17) Tomstria: 7 *17) Manotto: 7 *19) Romeria: 7 *20) Venera: 6 *21) Altharia: 4 *22) Astoria: 3 *23) United States of Carmen: 3 *24) Lost Isle: 3 *25) Saksjaowie: 2 *26) Instir: 1 *26) Hibernia: 1 Ugaly has yet to give points to the following nations: Andromeda, Belvist, Lolee, Medina, Mountbatten Island, Noizeland, Rotterdamus, Salona and Yaponesia. Ugaly never voted for Cicvara. Category:Ugaly